Spark D. Sulfur/Abilities and Powers
'Abilities and Powers' 'Hand to hand Combat' Sulfer was taught by a low rank pirate, but was taught well enough to create a mix style combining both Tai Kwon Do and Shotokan Karate. He went to the lengths to learn multiple martial arts on his own. Thanks to his self training, Sulfer is capable to fight up to 30 people at a time. During his fights with the Gin Followers, he started to get interested with the Rokushiki martial art that he fought against. Of course, he only picked two; Soru and Tekkai. When his father decided to train him, it takes him 2 years to master and improve the Akki Odori calling it Akki's Odori: Sakai (Devil's Dance: Death). This style gives him immence power strikes that is impossible to be blockable. Also durning his training, he created his very own style similar to the Akki Odori: Sakai, but more dangerous to both him and his opponent. He calls it Kami's Tenki (God's Will of Heaven). He also also taught by Alex Blud how to copys peoples martial arts, and thanks to that he has even full mastered the Rokushiki by watching Anthony in one of their tough battles and created different moves from it, Even though he likes only uses some of the styles. (He mastered all this after the timeskip) Sulfur's Akki Odori: Sakai Martial Arts Demon Cannon *'Double Barrel: Ogre Cannon' (折り曲げる桶鬼大砲 Orimageru Oke: Oni Taiho): This is only used by Sulfur. The user takes in all the hits that he endured and focuses that impacts into both his fists, creating a light blue chi energy (Maxed) flowing out of his forearm. Instead of attacking where he stands, the user charges and then attacks with furocious power that the opponent would be seen flying with intense velocity. *'Double Barrel: Multiple Ogre Cannons' (折り曲げる桶多重鬼大砲 Orimageru Oke: Taju Oni Taiho): This was invented by Sulfur. This is a combination with his devil fruit moves called Over Heat and Replicate. He makes more of himself to increase the damage. Sulfurs Rokushiki Martial Arts List Rankyaku *'Rankyaku: Akujin Kokuo' (嵐脚悪神国王Storm Leg: Demon King): It's similar to Lucci's Gaicho, but Sulfur only uses it in his Demon Legacy form and could also use his hands for this technique. Soru *'Soru: Zanzo' (剃る残像 Shave: Afterimage): This allows Sulfur to make an after effect confusing anyone that he is still in one spot. Sulfur's Kami's Tenki Martial Arts List *'Ancestor's Salvation '(先祖済度 Senzo Saido): Multi-hit combo move that hits all but one area of the body. However, Sulfur arms would start to break if he uses this move. *'Angel Sword' (天使剣Tenshi Tsurugi): This is similar to the Ogre Cannon, but it's a long range attack. Sulfur can punch at someone from far away or close range, and sends an energy based shockwave towards them. *'Ultimate Attack: God's Right Hook/Left Hook '(神右側/上手Kami's Usoku/Uwate): He focuses everything to his right hand or left hand, and one punch is almost enough to start an earthquake. Also, two or three of these is enough to break Sulfurs entire arm. *'Demise and Hope: Bursting Stream Attack' (崩御期待決裂河水 Iten Kitai: Ketsuretsu Kasui): His last resort and final move. He focuses and summons a burst of energy-based chi throughout his entire body. Then stores it into both his hands. Stretches his arms out, then pushes forwards. Out comes a powerful forces of compressed air and chi energy that feels like you are being hit by 10 tornados. This could possibly leave Sulfur unconcious. 'Physical Attributes' After he killed his mentor, he trained to be like his parents. During that training, his body started to be sharpened. He is now physical attributes are now at high human levels. During his 2 year training, his attributes is at near peak human level. After his father's training, he is at peak human level attributes.He can lift solid rock and metal almost over 90 pounds, with devil fruit, he can reach to superhuman level. 'Marksmanship' Sulfer learned his whole life how to use a gun specially. Now he can shot a bullet from a regular pistol from 165 yards and counting. He also self taught how to use more than one gun at a same distance. After his father's training, he can shoot to 300 yard radius if needed. 'Swordsmanship' Sulfer knows how to use a sword, but doesn't have a style. His crew member Kuma is teaching him the Saikoro family Ittoryu and Nitoryu sword style. Thanks to Kuma's training, Sulfer skill has improve to rival single sword wielders, except for his father. After his training with his father, even Kuma can't defeat him and true master of the Ittoryu: Gouben Doragon. 'Agility' His agility is beyond human. He can run for hours. His reflexes are already at superhuman levels. 'Endurance' He can endure almost any pain, an 50% limits from devil fruit based power, haki, and seastone. 'Extraordinary Features' Thanks to his second personality, he could have telepathic talks with his second personality, the members of his crew, alies, and family. He also sees spirits, but he thinks he just hullucinating from all the drama that happen to him. However, it's really because that his second personality gave him a this psychic ability and thanks to Alice Walker's power for making it easier for him. Thanks to his Akki Odori Custom abilities, markings travel around his entire body. He also gets sharp fangs and retractable claws, and slowly heals faster. 'Weapons' Concealed Blade: 'Kuma and Sulfer were buying supplies, and Sulfer decide to buy a sword, and he saw concealed type. He treats it as a nothing more than a sword, but in times it saves him unexpectedly. It breaks during his training with his father. '''Kihaku (Soul): '''It's his Great Grand-father's 6-shot barrel pistol. He finds it in his travel back to his home island. The pistol was made to withstand anything, including its own gunshots. It also poses the ability to channel your willpower to increase each gunshot to explode when the bullets hits something on contact after it's out of the barrel. He finds it underneath his parent’s bed. 'Kuro Getsuei (Dark Moon) : 'It's his Great Grand-Fathers sword. It is made to be the same as the pistol, indestructible and invincible. The sword has been made to give the holder indominate will and courage to fight for his beliefs. Also, the weilder will see momments of the past holders. He is given it by his father after his training. He discovers that the sword was made from multiple materials, including seastones. 'Devil Fruit Type: '''Logia '''Name Kaijin Kaijin no Mi 'Usage' The abiliy create, control and turn into and manipulate burnt, charred, or "Ash" particles. Therefore, it grants the user complete immunity against all fire-based powers. At the same time, allowing the user to limited control over heat,Gathering the heat can be used to trigger explosions, akin to gunpowder, can be used to capture, constrain, and suffocate opponents, smother flames, Create smokescreens, Harden the ash into blades and other constructs for weaponry, creating shields. Also the user can resist any temperature levels and can heal his body. Also, he can increase his body temperature thanks to gathering heat. Haki Kenbunshoku He discovers and mastered this when trains with Kuma. He further mastered it when training with his father and Minato. He can now tell what move anyone makes before they even move a molecule. Busōshoku He was taught and mastered this thanks to his father, Bobby. He can now protect himself from anything and attack without fear. Haōshoku He fully mastered when he was training with his father, Bobby. He can just stare at a person with intent and they can either back away, be mentally harmed, or pass out for hours. There was a time when he unleashed enormous evil intent that almost had the most famous pirates fall to there nees. When he mistakenly uses it, he would yell out of extreme anger towards anything that he hates seeing. He calls it "Shinko Kunou Haōshoku!!"(True Suffering Conqueror). Category:Xramos224 Category:Character Subpages